


Guided meditation

by Thegirlnamedhawk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this instead of mediating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nines is a supportive boyfriend, Romance, Self Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlnamedhawk/pseuds/Thegirlnamedhawk
Summary: With the mental health of his friends and boyfriend deteriorating, Nines decides to take it upon himself to help them through it. Can Nines teach these old dogs some new tricks?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because like a lot of you I’m sure, I’ve been struggling through this pandemic. I’ve been suggested meditation but my brain does not want to sit still, and while trying to meditate I came up with this little ditty. Enjoy and feel free to leave feed back.

Police work was seen as one of the most stressful jobs one could have. When that stress was not managed properly it can lead to poor health, inability to concentrate, poor decision making, emotional outbursts and in the worst case… well Nines didn’t like to think about the worst case. He couldn’t stand seeing the stress his loved ones faced on a daily basis. Hank, Connor and most importantly his boyfriend Gavin.

In the past year of working for the DPD Nines had grown to see Lieutenant Anderson as a great role model of police work and dare he even say it, as a father figure. Which is why it was so heartbreaking to see the physical effect stress had on Hank. He didn’t sleep well and often ate poorly. The Lieutenant's drinking had significantly decreased under what Nines assumed was Connor’s influence, but even a basic full body scan showed the man had hypertension and a high BMI for his age.

Connor did not show his stress in the same way. As stress didn’t show physically in androids, but it was still painfully clear he was struggling. Nines would often find him crying in the bathroom at work. According to the Lieutenant, Connor was prone to the android equivalent of nightmares. It disturbed Nines greatly to see him like this, not because of some sort of familial obligation due to them being the same model series, but because of their deep friendship they had developed. Connor had helped Nines during his first few weeks of his awakening, even going out of his way to secure him a job at the DPD. Now Nines felt like he needed to return the favor.

As hard as it was to see his two closest friends in distress, the worst was seeing Gavin, his partner and boyfriend. Their romantic relationship was still in its early stages, but Nines cared more for Gavin than anyone else in this world. Gavin’s stress manifested in different ways. While Hank indulged in unhealthy food, Gavin was more prone to avoid eating when he was stressed. He also increased his cigarette and caffeine intake whenever they worked on a particularly stressful case. The worst was how it impacted his attitude. Gavin would become easily irritated whenever he was stressed, often yelling at Nines for minor things.

The destructive nature of his colleagues worried Nines to no end. That’s why Nines found himself researching different stress relief options during his lunch break. He sat at an unoccupied table in the break room with his eyes closed, LED glowing yellow as he scoured the internet for possible solutions. He could hear Hank and Connor chatting at the table next to him, but he did his best not to eavesdrop and focused on his search.

“Hey! Tincan!” Gavin’s sharp voice rang through his mind, breaking his concentration. The list of breathing techniques nines was reading vanished as he opened his eyes to see his partner staring at him from the other side of the table. Gavin’s hair was disheveled and Nines wondered if he intended to get it cut anytime soon. He held a large coffee cup and judging by the circles around his eyes it was more of a necessity than a luxury. “What the fuck are you doing in here?” Gavin snapped.

“Taking my lunch break, Detective.” Nines said with a smile. The filter he had installed changed the word ‘babe’ to ‘Detective’ before it could leave his mouth. As fun as it was to watch Gavin’s face go red whenever Nines called him that pet name, he had agreed that it was best to keep things professional at work.

“What the fuck do you need a lunch brake for. Why don't you do something productive.” Nine’s smile fell at the accusation. While it was true he didn’t need to eat, he still needed and enjoyed his designated break times and Gavin knew this. They also didn’t have too much work left to be done. A few more case files to sort thru, nothing they couldn’t finish up by the days end. Nines wanted to point out that the amount of time Gavin had spent smoking today had nearly doubled the amount of time Nines had been on break, but he knew that would only lead to an argument and decided to just let the comment slide.

“Leave him alone Gavin.” Hank grumbled. “He probably wants a break from your bullshit.”

Gavin, never being one to take anyone’s shit, even his superiors, turnd to Hank and shouted, “Shut the fuck up you old drunk, no one asked you.”

Hank stood and walked over to Gavin, shoving his finger into the younger man’s chest. “Say that again you human jiz stain, I fucken dare you.”

Connor stepped between the two men and put his arms out to try and separate them. “Guys please, stop fighting,” He said, a slight whimper in his voice.

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose. This was beyond frustrating. Nines was designed to do anything, so why couldn’t he do anything to help the people he cared about.

Nines took Gavin by the shoulder and turned him away from the conflict. “Thank you for your concern lieutenant, but I assure you everythings fine. Gavin, why don’t we take our lunch elsewhere?”

After a bit of pestering, Gavin finally agreed to step away from his work long enough to eat a real meal. It was not a healthy meal by any sense of the word but it was better than nothing. It seemed the tension from earlier had subsided enough that Nines felt comfortable in speaking what was on his mind.

“Gavin, What are you doing later tonight?” Nines asked.

Gavin wiped his hand on his pants as he swallowed his fries and answered. “Same shit I always do. Why?”

“I’ve become increasingly worried about your stress levels of late.” Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s concerns. “I was doing some research and I think I've found a solution that might help, If you wouldn't mind me coming over to your apartment later tonight?”

The smirk that grew on Gavin’s face was followed with a crimson blush across his cheeks and a spike in his heart rate. “Oh yeah? Well shit, that's all you had to say,” He chuckled.

After they had finished work for the day, Nines and Gavin went their separate ways and agreed to meet at Gavins apartment in a few hours. Nines was pleased with how happy Gavin seemed to be at the suggestion that they work on his mental health together. Perhaps this could be a good way for them to spend time together outside of work.

Later that evening Nines approached Gavin’s apartment feeling hopeful and excited. Nines raised his hand and tapped his knuckles on Gavin's door. When it opened Nines was puzzled by Gavins appearance. He had clearly combed his hair and shaved his face, but he was also wearing a pressed shirt that was not buttoned all the way showing off his well toned chest. The apartment was dark with the exception of a few candles flickering on the table. The seductive smile Gavin gave vanished when he looked down at what nines was holding.

“Um, what the hell are those?” Gavin said Incredulously as his nose crinkled.

Nines looked down at the two brightly colored pieces of vinyl and rubber under his arm. “Yoga mats.”

Gavin groaned and said, “Please tell me that's some new kinky shit the kids are doing?” before he ran his hand over his face.

Nines looked down at the mats then back up at Gavin. “It might be, but that was not my intention,” he said in a flat tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin grumbled under his breath as he blew out the candles he had lit just a few moments ago in an attempt to set the mood. The smoke curled into the air and vanished, along with his hopes of getting laid. He had been on edge all week and the idea of getting some one on one time with his boyfriend had really perked him up, so to speak. 

It shouldn’t have even been all that surprising that this is what Nines had in mind. One can only snap then immediately apologize so many times before something had to change. For reasons Gavin still had a hard time grasping, Nines loved him and seemed willing to put up with his shit. However, if this relationship was anything like his past ones there would be a limit somewhere. 

He had convinced himself that the RK line must have had something in their programming that made them soft on broken cops, that was until he had a drunken conversation with Hank. The older man had confessed through tears that he and Connor had been on the rocks, and he was petrified of losing him. Those words still buzzed around Gavin's head. He tried to tell himself that him and Nines were nothing like that, but he had also heard the same defeated sigh come out of both Nines and Connor a few too many times now.

Gavin watched as Nines rolled out the two teal yoga mats onto the living room floor. Not even the sight of Nines on all fours as he straightened the mats made Gavin any less pissed. If this was the first time a lover had tried to change him, maybe he'd feel more optimistic, but his mind told him this would just be Nines beating his head against a wall until he got pissed off and stormed out. When their eyes met Nines gave him a warm smile that made something in Gavin’s chest melt and pool into his stomach. How was it that even after all this time those blue eyes still struck him to his core?

Gavin started to walk over towards Nines but instead stepped right over him and made his way to the kitchen. Bottles clanked as he opened the fridge and retrieved a can of beer. If he wasn’t getting laid then he’d go for the next best thing.

“Gavin, it would be best if you were sober for this.” 

Gavin placed the beer on the counter and gave Nines a distasteful side eye. “And what exactly is this?” He asked.

“Meditation.”

“Yeah, fuck that, no.” 

“Why not?” Nines asked.

“Cos I’m not into that mindfulness crap. I’m not built for that.” He thought Nines knew him better than that by now. 

“Have you ever tried?” 

It would have been a lie to say anything but no. It would be an even bigger lie to say no one ever tried to make him before. School counselors, grief counselors, countless internet articles all boasted about the benefits of yoga and meditation, something just always made him hesitant. 

That's when he remembered something. His father used to always say that “shit like that was for liberal pussies that couldn’t handle the real world,” and that “eastern bullshit wasn’t for western men''. Maybe he was still holding on to that deep down. 

Fuck that, his father wasn’t there to tell him how to live anymore, and if his woke, gay, android boyfriend wanted him to try because he cared, then that was more then his father ever did for him. 

Nines patted the empty mat gesturing for Gavin to come sit with him. Gavin let out a deep sigh and walked over to join him. _I can’t believe I shaved for this,_ he thought as he settled on the mat. The floor was cold and hard, and he didn’t know why they couldn’t just do this on the bed or the couch. Nines held out his hands and Gavin took them. He wondered if this was normal in meditation, or if perhaps Nines was just as touch starved as he was. 

“Close your eyes.” Nines said in a near whisper. “Take a slow deep breath.” Gavin did as he was told. Breathing wasn’t the hard part. Breath control was one of the first things you learned when using a firearm. He took a long drawn breath through his nose, then held it for a moment before releasing it out his mouth. He focused on the rise and fall of his chest while Nines was silent. He had to admit there was something comforting about hearing Nines breathing with him, dare he say it was almost intimate. Nines didn’t need to breathe unless he was doing something strenuous, so it was a rare thing to hear outside of them chasing a suspect or their bedroom. 

“Forget the world around you, focus on my voice.” 

_ UGH, he sounds like one of those ASMR videos everyone was super into in high school.  _

__ “Now imagine you are sitting or standing in the middle of a stream.” 

Gavin opened one eye to see if Nines was secretly smirking at him. “You can't be serious,” he griped. 

“Shhh, I want you to take each thought that enters your mind and place it on a leaf.” 

_ Oh god he is serious.  _ Imagining the stream wasn't the hard part. He just thought about the stream he and his cousin used to play in as kids. He could still see the trees and tiny makeshift bridge they built. He could hear the water and the wind rustling the leaves like it was part of his everyday life. 

“Let the leaf float by. Do this with each thought – pleasurable, painful, or neutral. Even if you have joyous or enthusiastic thoughts, place them on a leaf and let them float by.” 

_ How is this supposed to help? Guess I'm supposed to let that float away. I miss this stream, life was so much simpler when I was a kid. Float away. I wonder what cousin Shelby is up to. I haven’t seen her in years. Float away.  _

“Allow the stream to flow at its own pace. Don’t try to speed it up and rush your thoughts along. You’re not trying to rush the leaves along or get rid of your thoughts. You are allowing them to come and go at their own pace.”

_ I still have to file that report for the Wilson case. Float away. The last thing I need is Fowler on my ass. Float away.  _

“If a leaf gets stuck, allow it to hang around until it’s ready to drift by. If the thought comes up again, watch it float by another time.”

_ I’m getting hungry. I should order some take out. Float away. Nines will probably want me to eat something healthy, eh the fuck does he know, I bet if he could taste he’d feel differently. Float away. _

“If a difficult or painful feeling arises, simply acknowledge it. Say to yourself, I notice myself having a feeling of boredom, or restlessness, or frustration at my plastic asshole of a boyfriend.” Gavin snickered a little at that.

_ Nine’s is so good to me. I don’t deserve him. Float away. His hands feel warm, is he doing that weird hand skin thing? Float away. I bet he’d be happier with another android. Float away. His voice is so sexy. I could probably listen to him read the fucken bible and it would still get me hard. Float away. _

“Place those thoughts on leaves and allow them to drift along.”

_ Am I even doing this right? Float away. Well, I’m doing it, so that must count for something I guess. Float away. _

“Take a few more breaths, and when you’re ready open your eyes again.” 

On his last exhalation Gavin slowly opened his eyes to the sight of nines smiling at him. He glanced down at their entangled hands. As he thought, at some point Nine’s had removed his synthetic skin from his hands leaving only the pristine white plastic. Before meeting Nines Gavin assumed this was just the android equivalent of a boner, but now he understood that it was more about being comfortable with someone, comfortable enough to show your true self. 

Gavin didn’t know if it was the stream or just being in the presence of someone who cared for him so much, but he did feel better almost lighter. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Nines reached forward and threaded his hand through Gavin's hair. With just the lightest brush of their noses Nines kissed him and returned the sentiment. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So no head?


End file.
